


our friends are dead

by roaminromans



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: AU, Character Death, Gen, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roaminromans/pseuds/roaminromans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au where nearly everyone dies without finding out who the mastermind was</p>
            </blockquote>





	our friends are dead

Hope’s Peak.

Naegi nearly laughed, the only thing you could hope for here is a quick death and nice casket.

He guessed this was what the mastermind wanted, whoever that bastard was at least he would know he won. Naegi couldn’t image the smug face and that was worse than anything. After the last trial he had fallen to his knees and sat there, staring blankly knowing there was not much to do.

He was lucky no more, super high school level despair had a nice ring to it. He nearly spoke that thought aloud but his only remaining classmate moved towards him.

"Our friends are dead, Kirigiri." Naegi says it desperately, hoping she felt his agony as he gazed at the floor.

"I know." Her voice was cold, distant despite the situation.

As he knelt trying to process her words, trying to understand her coldness he came to a conclusion. A conclusion that stunned him, his feelings mixed. Anguish and envy, his anguish flourished for his friends and his envy flared. He longed for Kirigiri’s coldness or at least her ability to hide her feelings, he felt a weakness within this envy, within his anguish.

His feelings twisted harshly and he lifted his head, as if he had been reinvigorated. 

In that moment he realized he hated her.

Or at least thats what he told himself as he wrapped his hands around her neck.


End file.
